


November 3rd

by StackerPentecost



Series: November Writing Prompts [3]
Category: Marvel, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Parent Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StackerPentecost/pseuds/StackerPentecost
Summary: Billy's had enough. Frank can't see his friend suffer anymore. Punishing the people responsible will send them both down a path that there's no coming back from.This is for a November Prompt List.Today's prompt was 'the blood of the convenient is thicker than the water of the womb'. It's stating that the people that are easy to keep in your life are more your family than your blood relatives.





	November 3rd

The air is thick with a metallic edge. Blood and gunpowder. It made his heart pound, both thrilled and afraid. 

Billy is quiet beside him. He hadn’t said a word in the ensuing silence. Frank was very aware of how loud their breathing sounds in his ears. He swallowed thickly against the dryness of his throat. The pistol is cold in his hand and he quickly stows it in his bag before going to Billy. 

He doesn’t say anything at first, just touches his free hand. Billy doesn’t react, but he also doesn’t pull away, so Frank hesitantly laces their fingers together. Even now, even after what they’ve just done, he  _ aches _ at this simple and innocent touch. 

“It’s over.” His voice came out grating and he swallowed again to try and clear it. “It’s over,” He repeated, louder this time. “It’s done, Bill.”

Billy’s mouth twitched and his eyes finally took on some light, but only when he looked at Frank. Instead of depthless blackness, they warmed, slowly around the edges, until they were almost coffee colored. “Is it?” He asked, eyes flashing to the bodies on the bed before finding Frank’s gaze again. 

“It is. They’re gone. It’s just you and me now.” Frank squeezed his hand.

“Can you be sure?”

The question took Frank a bit by surprise, but he nodded nonetheless. He was willing to do anything if it gave Billy even a miniscule amount of peace. 

Together they moved to one body, then the other. That’s how Frank saw them, as bodies and not people. They were slain monsters, nothing more. 

Each time, Frank took their joined hands and laid them against pallid skin, confirming for both of them that there was no threat anymore, all that was left were two empty shells. They were nothing in life and they would be nothing in death.

Billy seemed more in the moment after that, like he wasn’t drowning in their presence anymore. He was free, truly free, for the first time.

It was on the way out, their entire lives in bags slung over their shoulders, that Billy stopped them. He stopped and turned, eyes taking in the details of the place he’d grown up in. 

“Are you sad about leaving? At all?”

Billy turned back, eyes finding Frank’s. “No, not even a little,” He responded and he surprised Frank by taking his hand again. “Because, you and me, that’s home. It has been since the day we met.” 

  
Frank swore his heart stopped, caught in his throat when Billy pressed their lips together. For several long moments, the world dropped away and Frank forgot about the consequences of their actions and what was going to happen once they left this house and all it’s ghosts. They were the only two people in the world and everything was the way it should be. 

They lingered in each other’s space for what felt like years, until color began to creep across the sky outside the windows, light coming to swallow them up. They needed to get moving.

“You and me, to the end.” Billy’s mouth brushed his one last time, a promise.

A smile tugged at the corners of Frank’s mouth and he squeezed Billy’s hand. “Come hell or high water, you and me, Bill. To the end.”

They left hand in hand, happy to leave everything behind. 


End file.
